Nightmare
by Nyx the Coyote Kit
Summary: I don't feel like giving a summary. May have a sequel eventually.


**Well... ahem... since my imagination is not exactly of the productive type lately (due to school ending in less than two weeks), I'm almost surprised that I was able to do a oneshot which could be continued. I know it is actually small for what I'm used to write and upload, but it's better than nothing, right?**

**This is actually rated T because I couldn't find a fitting argument to put this rated M. If I do a sequel, though, it will surely be rated M.**

**AlChEmYaLcHeMyAlChEmYaLcHeMyAlChEmY**

_The sound of heavy breaths echoed through the empty halls. Hurried steps hammered unequally on the polished floors. A door slammed open…_

_And a piercing scream woke up most of Central City._

A dishevelled Roy Mustang pushed through the crowd already gathered before the door. He entered the room and looked at one of the two beds present. Riza Hawkeye sat on the edge of said bed with a panting, wide-eyed, terrified chibi blond alchemist in her arms.

Mustang sighed and ran a hand through his black hair. He walked casually towards his two subordinates and stopped just beside them. He looked a moment at them, then looked back at the door.

"Return to your respective dorms. Hawkeye and I will take care of this." he said to the crowd of soldiers.

They nodded and left without a word spoken. It wasn't the first time this was happening, though nobody could quite get really used to it.

Mustang looked at Hawkeye. She was already gazing up at him, silently asking what to do. Sighing again, Roy mouthed "nightmare" while motioning to the still scared blond chibi. Hawkeye nodded silently and petted the boy's head a little.

Black eyes drifted back to golden locks. The boy was starting to calm down a little. He eventually let go of Hawkeye, who smiled sweetly at him.

"You ok now, Fullmetal sir?" she asked kindly.

"Yeah, thanks." replied the quiet, slightly shaking voice of the young alchemist.

"Major Hawkeye, I'd like to speak with the Fullmetal Alchemist in private, if you don't mind." said gently Mustang.

"Of course, brigadier-general Mustang, sir." she said, looking at the blond boy beside her for agreement.

The boy nodded. "Good night, major Hawkeye." he said quietly, his voice still a little shaky.

Riza stood up and exited the dorm room silently, closing the door behind her. Her footsteps sounded from the hall on the other side of the door, visibly getting away, before silence once again embraced the whole HQ.

The Fullmetal Alchemist shifted a bit, uneasy in the sudden quietness. He lifted his golden eyes to those coal black ones of his superior officer. Somehow, his uneasiness increased and he shifted again in his bed.

Roy Mustang smirked. "So, how was it to be hugged by major Hawkeye, _chibi_?" he asked smugly.

Edward's eyebrow twitched and it took all of his self-control not to shout back at brigadier-general Mustang. "Already up with your stupid antics, general shit?"

"It's brigadier-general, colonel Elric." replied Roy, his smirk lingering.

"That's just too long to say."

"You may be right. After all, you know a lot more than I do about _short_cuts. Using an _undersized_ name to call me is just in your nature, I suppose."

"So what did you want to talk with me about?" asked Edward through clenched teeth.

"I wanted to talk a _little_, mostly about your _little_ nightmares that wake up half the city. You know… _small_, casual talk. But since you're _short_-tempered, I think you'll want to scream a lungful before we can engage in any serious talk."

To his surprise, he only got a muttered death wish, along with a lot of swearing and other things he couldn't quite make out. When Ed finished muttering, he talked to Mustang in a calm tone.

"Now that you're done insulting my height, what do you want to talk about exactly?" spat Edward at his superior officer, glaring.

Not loosing his footage, Mustang almost admired for a fraction of a second the grown maturity of his subordinate. Well… after all, the blond was almost eighteen. He had taken a few inches, too.

Mustang sat down on the bed besides Edward. "What was your nightmare about?" he asked simply.

Ed crossed his arms. "I'm not telling you, general shit."

"Then tell me why it always happens when your brother is away in Risembool."

"Ok, fine." Ed looked away, arms still crossed. "I come back from a particularly rough solo mission only to come here and see everybody slaughtered like animals with blood everywhere. Happy now?"

"What do you mean by "everyone"?"

"I mean the Humonculi." he said sarcastically. "Tcheh, I'm talking about Al, Winry, Hawkeye, Breda, Fuery, everyone, idiot." he spat, glaring at Mustang.

Roy sweat-dropped. "That's the only reason why you wake up everybody with a blood-chilling scream?"

"Well duh." Ed looked swiftly away.

He wasn't saying everything, for even he resented it. Mustang sighed once more, exasperated.

"I see you still don't trust me. We should have a guy's talk someday. Havoc and the others could come too, it'd be a blast." The brigadier-general mused a little on his plan. "That's a good plan for your eighteenth birthday, you know. I'll discuss this in priority with the other guys in the morning."

Before Edward could even process everything that his superior implied by a "guy's talk", Mustang got up and quickly exited the dorm room.

"Stupid general shit." muttered Ed to himself.

He lay back down on his bed and closed his eyelids. The images of what he had kept secret from Roy came back rushing to him and he shuddered silently. Then he reopened his eyes and looked at the ceiling.

There were only a few hours left to the night and Alphonse would come back in the morrow. He could spend the rest of the darkness awake, no problem. Right?

**AlChEmYaLcHeMyAlChEmYaLcHeMyAlChEmY**

**Right. As I said, there is no major swearing, no lemon, no bloody details, no rape, no "rated M qualifications". So it's rated T. And yes, I'm really tired, really bored and maybe even a little temperamental. So Al, take over.**

**Al: Yes. This is a oneshot. But if you guys want a sequel, it will involve the "guy's talk" mentionned above. It will involve "rated M qualifications", too. So no, this won't be updated. Also, please leave feed-backs in the review form. So um... bye for now and please review!**


End file.
